House of Assedo
The House of Assedo is a very old Selucian noble family. The family gives the city Assedo her name. Lots of Imperators are coming from this family and they are known for their social engagement in the Empire as well as for the bitter fighting with the Deltarians. They founded the Imperial Party of Selucia which functions as their political arm in the Empire. Imperial Party of Selucia The political arm of the House of Assedo, the IPS. Here the family and her suporters and loyal members are working on political agendas and new laws for the Empire. Traditionally the IPS unifies the old Selucian families and conservative citizens who are royalists and center-conservative but have also a social connection. Pro Gloria et Patria is the motto of the family and the IPS. What is best for the Empire and her citizens is also best for the family. The traditional political opponent is the VBS which stands on the total opposite site of the political spectrum. Though the IPS mostly try to unify political views in her daily work, it is sometimes not possible to do so with the VBS. Motus Patriciorum After the demise of the Imperial Party of Selucia it was politically inactive. Rights were stripped away and the House of Assedo could no longer stand on the side line and watch. Therefore the current head of the House of Assedo, whose name is Wilhelm IV, has asked all Selucian Houses to join him in a party, named Motus Patriciorum, to give the power back to the Houses. Wilhelm IV had to do some concessions, he had to adopt the name: Lucius Assedo Candidus. All members have to adopt a tria nomina and can show that they are members of the Houses. On the other hand, Motus Patriciorum pushes for making Selucia a kingdom again, mostly because of the House of Assedo. Family Palace Castle Golden Perl is the home of the House of Assedo in Assedo City. Here the family meets national and also international politicians and celebrates the New Year with the citizens. The environment and the garden of the castle is often the reason for a summit or secret talks between nations and politicians. The NPMP and the IPS hold a meeting here to work out the SOTO treaty. Members of the Imperial Senate ,when IPS members, are meeting in the castle to work out new political steps and decisions. One day per month the family opens the doors for the citizens to have better relationship and understanding for the needs of the Selucian poeple. Family Members The Companies *'Assedo Heavy Industries' :The company is producing a wide spectrum of products in the Empire. :Stell tubes, wires, parts for ship and sub hulls as well as military :equipment and armoured vehicles. A subdivison are the ammunition :factories which delivers to the Imperial Military and other contractors. *'Assedo Cars' :Founded 2095 in Assedo City Assedo Cars is part of :the House of Assedo's companies. Traditionally the :company produces limousines of the upper middle and :higher segment. It was the first company in the :Empire which started to use ecological motors to :reduce fuel consumption. From time to time Assedo :cars produces a charge of low segment cars for the :masses to fullfill its social engagement in the Empire. :Such a charge has a number of 250.000 cars and are :sold with only a 100 SEN win. 75% of this earning will :be spent to social groups and cultural programs. *'Assedo Shipping' :This company is one of the oldest of the House of Assedo. The HQ is :in Assedo City and connects the Empire with other nations of Terra. :30 ships are running under the flag of Assedo from small coast ships :to hugh container ships and oil tankers *'Assedo Call Mobile' :As new phoning technology appeared the House of Assedo used this :possibility to found a mobile phone company. The company is not :only producing cell phones but also providing a mobile grid. The :company's HQ is in Assedo City wich is a good location also to :expand to the northern nations. The Assedo Guard *'1. Assedo Garde Regiment' **1. Assedo Garde Battailon **2. Assedo Garde Battailon **3. Assedo Garde Battailon :The personal guard of the House of Assedo. The guard is responsible :for the security of the noble house and also shows the colour for :political visitors from other nations. It might be possible parts of :guard see duty outsite of the Empire but this is a really rare happening. :There is no intention to use the guard for any kind of putsch inside the Empire. Charity *'Street Kitchen Project' :Every month the House of Assedo spends 250.000 SEN :to support this project. It was founded to help the :homeless and poor people. Here the people can get :a warm meal and help. *'Citizens's University' :This university in Assedo was founded for those who :normally don't have a chance to visit a university. :It shall help children of poor and low-income families :to become well educated and a better start in their :future work life. *'Student Exchange Organisation' :With the Student Exchange Organisation Selucian students :the House of Assedo have the possibilities to travel into :other nations and to visit a university. Students from :those nations, on the other side, have the possibility :to visit Selucia. With this project the House of Assedo :improves a better understanding for other cultures and :offers the students new perspectives. Category:Selucian noble familiesCategory:Noble familiesCategory:Majatran noble families